Snowfall
by Dantai
Summary: What happens when the Ice Queen finds a certain cat faunus half frozen to death in the snow?
1. Chapter 1 Snowfall

Snowfall chapter 1

It was a quiet night in Vale, and all throughout the city snow covered every inch of the ground like a blanket. It was the kind of night where family and friends would sit around a fire and tell stories or watch a movie. That is if you have friends, or family, or a home, Blake however didn't have any of those things all she had was an ally, a cardboard box and the clothes on her back and even those weren't hers they were either stolen or she had to fight for them, but that was her life she had to fight every second of every day just to survive, and this second of this day was no different. She was currently fighting the cold trying to desperately stay warm but with her starved frame and the thin, tattered rags she had for clothes working against her it was a fight she was losing horribly.

"Come on Blake, it's not even that cold out" Blake said to herself trying with all her might to keep what little warmth she had. However an extremely cold gust of air came and took all her warmth that she worked so hard to keep away. With that gust of wind a new feeling came, the feeling of her body going numb the feeling started at her toes and slowly, like a virus it made its way up her legs. The numbness the continued up to her arms and body, and before to long her entire body went numb.

'This is it isn't it, after 10 years of living like this I'm finally going to die, IN THE GOD DAMNED SNOW IN SOME ALLEY' she yelled to herself trying, in vain, to regain some of her lost warmth by curling up into her. Despite all her effort however she failed and her vision started to go dark. She was dying and she couldn't do anything but accept it, so knowing what her fate was she closed her eyes and waited.

"Weiss slow down would you?" The sudden intrusion of sound in the usually desolate alley caused Blake to jump slightly using her faunus ears she tried to find the source of the voice.

"No Ruby I will not slow down it's because of you and your sister that we're going to miss curfew." came a second voice.

"Well if you're so worried then let's take a shortcut." said a third voice.

"Fine whatever let's just go" came the second voice as the sound of snow crunching under heavy winter boots came closer. As the footsteps got closer Black started to get hopeful then just as she heard the footsteps reach her they kept walking and the sound started to disappear causing Blake to recede into herself and weep. As she weeped she feld the cold start to take her body yet again and not long after the world went black. Before it all went black however, blake could hear the sound of hurried footfalls coming towards her.

* * *

9 minutes before

Weiss Schnee was not having the best of days. First Ruby, her best friend of three years, and her sister Yang were late waking up for class so they had to rush. Then Cardin Winchester kept trying to show off to her by picking on some poor faunus girl, Yang put a stop to that very quickly. Finally, because of Yang forgetting her textbooks, they were going to be late getting home. Definitely not one of her good days, the worst part of them now having to walk home was the snow, It had only started about an hour or two ago but it had already blanketed the ground. As Weiss exited the school's main building she heard the telltale sounds of her friends trying to catch up with her.

"Hey princess wait up!" Yang yelled causing weiss to turn around and shoot her a glare.

"You know I hate when you call me that." She replied to the grinning blond before she reopened the door and walked out.

"Hey are you mad about this morning?" Ruby asked in a slightly timid tone which stopped Weiss dead in her tracks. She mentally thought it over before sighing and giving an answer

"No Ruby I'm not mad it's just been a very long, tiring, and all around bad day today and right now I want to get home before curfew." she said before looking down to the young brunette. Seeing that Ruby was no longer worried she turned back around and started to speed walk home. After thirty minutes of walking she heard Ruby call out for her again

"Weiss slow down would you." she yelled, Weiss rolled her eyes before yelling back.

"No Ruby I will not slow down. It's because of you and your sister that we're going to miss curfew." she shot back to her friends reminding them of why they were going to be late, and despite what she said she did slow down slightly allowing for them to catch up.

"Well if you're so worried then let's take a shortcut." Yang said as she pointed down an alley that cut clear across to the next street.

"Fine whatever let's just go" Weiss replied as she turned down the alley. As they walked nothing was said between the friends leaving an unusual quiet. Once they had exited the alley however the quiet was broken by a soft, almost unhearable, sob.

"Wait do you guys hear that?" Weiss asked causing the two sisters to stop dead trying to find whatever it was that Weiss heard. Yang was about to break the silence when she to heard the sobbing. Turning back to the alley they had just left Weiss ran full sprint to the source of the crying only to find something that nearly broke her heart. Sitting in a cardboard box in dirty, torn jeans and a stained, thin, white tee-shirt sat a faunus girl about their age.

"Quick call an ambulance." Weiss said as she took off her heavy winter jacket and used it to cover the girl. Looking back she saw the Ruby was on her phone and Yang was taking off her large winter jacket as well and handed it to Weiss who promptly used it to try desperately to keep the girl warm. It only took about ten minutes for an ambulance to arrive and pick all four girls up and take them to Vale general hospital, and once they arrived two sets of very worried parents were already waiting. When the teens entered the lobby they were set upon by their respective parents before a flurry of questions began.

Weiss however wasn't paying attention to her parents or to anything, she had been distracted almost completely by the black haired cat faunus that was being rushed away for frostbite and hypothermia. Weis was busy going over every detail of the strange girl in her head. From her matted black hair to the dirt and grime that covered seemingly every inch of her body, then to her clothes, they looked like they were barely able to protect someone from the occasional cold wind of a spring day let alone the icy hell that vale was experiencing. However Weiss was soon taken out of her thought by a hand clamping onto her shoulder. Turning to the source of the disruption she saw her father, Verdrict Schnee, was looking down at his daughter with a slight concerned look on his face.

"Weiss are you okay, you seem to be off?" he asked looking from his daughter to the room they had taken the homeless girl.

"Hmm I'm fine it's just the state that girl was in, she had to be our age yet the condition she was in... " Weiss trailed off as her thoughts returned to the homeless girl.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter of my newest story Snowfall, before the question is asked however yes it's an modern day AU. Read, review, other shameless plugs. Also me and a bunch of other writers are working on a large collab called Cell 502 which is a rwby prison au thank you and Ta-ta.

-Dantai


	2. Chapter 2 The Frozen Girl

The Frozen Girl.

It had only been two and a half hours since Weiss, Ruby, and Yang had brought in the strange girl and still nothing had been said. The reason they were still there after waiting two and a half hours when it was already approaching curfew is because each girl felt obligated to stay, for what reason they didn't know why exactly but they still all felt so none the less. It did, however, take some convincing from the girls to get there parents to let them stay in the hospital but it was finally granted and soon they left, leaving the three girls. So there they were, sitting in silence waiting to hear anything about her until the silence was finally broken.

"Why are we still here?" Yang asked getting up from her uncomfortable hospital chair stretching her back as she did so.

"Because, you blonde oaf, we need to make sure she's ok." Weiss replied giving a glare before quickly returning her gaze to the room said girl was being kept.

"Why do you think we haven't heard anything back yet." Ruby asked as she looked down at her phone to check the time. Weiss looked over to her friend and mulled the thought over before giving a reply.

"Well she looked like she was in pretty bad shape when we found her." She said before yet again looking towards the door.

"Hey speaking of, why didn't we notice her the first time, why didn't she make some sort of noise or something?" Ruby asked looking up from her phone with a shamed look on her face. Weiss' attention was finally torn from the room to look at Ruby and Yang.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked slightly confused as she walked around the room.

"What she means is we walked right through the exact ally she was _**living**_ in, and we didn't even notice her until she started to cry, we should've noticed her, _**we should have noticed her."**_ Weiss said and as the words finally stopped reverberating around the room it dawned on Yang what Weiss meant and it caused her to look very sad and angry. Weiss, and even Ruby, were sharing the same feeling of sadness and anger. Sadness because the felt pity for the girl, and anger at themselves for not finding her sooner.

"Who do you think she is?" Ruby finally asked in a very hushed voice, trying to find out who this strange girl was and where she came from.

"Well until we know her name, I have and idea on what to call her." Yang said with her trademark grin causing Weiss and Ruby to grow slightly worried. "Until we know her real name let's call her 'the frozen girl'."

"The frozen girl?" Weiss asked in surprise, "She's a human not some archeological find." Weiss said in slight anger

"Well we don't know her real name so we need to call her something just saying _her_ all the time is getting slightly annoying." Ruby said pointing out the logic in Yang's ridiculous nickname and she was right just saying 'she' and 'her' was getting annoying and she knew for sure writing it was annoying so she finally agreed. Silence soon returned and Weiss checked her phone to see that it read one am. Looking up from her phone she noticed Yang was still pacing and Ruby was now sat cross-legged on the floor playing on her phone. The silence was yet again broken this time however it was be the sounds of someone entering in the waiting room drawing all of their now undivided attention.

"Hello you three I'm Doctor Peach, and whom might you be here for? Asked a young doctor with red hair tied up in a bun.

"Umm we're here for the girl that was brought in for hypothermia." Weiss said, as she stood to talk to the doctor.

"Ahh yes well she isn't awake yet but if you want you can come see her." she said giving a quick smile before turning around and walking back through the doors she entered from. Giving a quick glance to each other they quickly followed the Doctor to the frozen girl. As they walked Weiss took note of every turn taken and mentally mapped the way in her head to keep herself busy and soon they had all stopped in front of a non-descript door that Doctor Peach pushed open before waving them inside Weiss' attention was immediately drawn to the black haired girl. Since she had last seen her some things had changed, first and foremost her skin and rather long hair had been cleaned and she could see her skin was a dangerous shade of icy blue. The next thing was that she no longer wore the tattered thin clothing she had been found in instead she now had a the typical green hospital gown. Finally, Weiss noticed she was buried under a mountain of covers.

"Will she be ok Doc?" Ruby asked as she studied the frozen girl.

"Thankfully yes she will survive, and with no lasting damage," Doctor Peach said before growing thoughtful, "However we have no idea who she is, we have no name, age, or known living family, I don't suppose you three know her do you?" she asked

"No we don't, but we've taken to calling her 'The Frozen Girl' until we know her real name." Yang said with a sly grin as she heard Weiss sighed.

"Well you aren't too far off, when she was brought, her body had shut everything down except for her brain heart and lungs, everything else was, for lack of a better time, frozen." Doctor Peach explained as she looked from the three teens to the unknown girl.

* * *

Black felt nothing, absolutely nothing, no numbness no cold not even the feeling of air passing over her skin, she slowly pried her eyes open to see…. Nothing there was no light nor color, and that's when the thought hit her.

'Am I dead?' she asked herself and as she tried to move she soon found what she believed to be her answer.

'I'm dead, I'm actually dead this can't be,' she pleaded in disparity before the sadness finally won over so in the black void she started to cry and there she sat crying, crying ten years of anger, sorrow, bitterness all the feeling she had to keep bottled up just to be able to fight and through fighting she lived. However that was now over so she sat there in her own personal void and cried. She would've continued to cry if it weren't for a very familiar voice breaking her out of her thought.

"After ten years you finally act like a person, is dying really all it took?" said the voice causing Blake to jump and turn as best she could to see the owner of said voice. There before her bloodshot eyes stood one of the only true friends she had ever had, Adam Taurus.

"Adam what are you doing here, where's here, are you dead, am really dead?" Blake asked her questions in rapid succession before finally getting an answer from Adam.

"I dunno." he replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean 'I dunno' you always know." she replied as she felt her breathing become more labored and her mind began to race at one million thoughts a second. Before she could go into a full blown breakdown however she felt something wrap around her. Looking up she saw that it was infact Adam who had brought her into the embrace. There she sat in the embrace of her friend for what seemed like hours, days even till finally it was interrupted by Adam moving away.

"You know Blake you're not dead." He said while holding blake at arms length.

"I'm not, but in the alleyway they left me." she said tears starting to well up once again.

"Well somebody came back." was his simple reply, "Now if you will excuse me you are needed in the world of the waking." he said as he slowly let go of her and started to walk away.

"Wait don't go I need your help." she called out after him to which he only responded by waving at her over his shoulder. She tried to run after him but she was suddenly jerked backwards into a mass of light she hadn't seen before. Then just like before there was darkness, this time however she could feel the warmth of the air around her and she could hear the beeping of a machine. Seeing as she could actually feel this time she took stock of her body.

As she took stock she noticed several things, the first of which was that she could feel and move, even if it was only slight wiggles, each of her fingers and toes which means she had all her fingers and toes. The second thing was that, while she took stock of her body, she noted that she felt incredibly stiff and she wanted to stretch. So slowly she she opened her eyes to see the white ceiling tiles stare back at her.

* * *

Well chapter two, and never NEVER have I updated a story this quick but when you get more follows and favorites in three hours then in about three months of my other story, you feel pretty inspired. To those who reviewed that they liked the story thank you and I very much appreciate it. Anyway like before read review so on and so forth shameless plug here thank you and Ta-ra.

-Dantai.


	3. Chapter 3 Awake Again

**Chapter 3**

Slowly she opened her eyes to see the white ceiling tiles staring back at her. Looking from left to right she took the room in seeing the stark white walls along with a few flowers sat on the side table. Slowly she rose up into a sitting position she looked out the door of her room to see nurses and doctors rushing past, and outside her window she saw that the sun was setting and snow was lightly falling. Returning her attention to the flowers she saw a card nestled amongst the petals and stems. Picking up the card, she turned it over in her hands she saw that it was a simple blue card with a character of a person who had a thermometer sticking out of their mouths, and once you opened the card it read get well soon and under the bubble letters there were three signatures. One of which was sloppy cursive the second was normal nothing special about it, the third however was written in beautiful calligraphy. Setting the card down, Blake went back to looking at the bouquet of flowers she saw a mix of tulips, daisies, and of all things a white roses with red tips, carefully Blake picked up the white and red rose and examined it closely.

"It's called an Osiria rose," came an unexpected voice causing Blake to turn and see a red haired woman in doctors scrubs. "they're quite rare during the winter and I bet those flowers this time of year cost an arm and a leg to get." She finished with a small smile.

"Um who are you?" Blake asked growing very uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm Doctor Peach, your Doctor to be specific." she said with a warm smile that calmed Blake slightly.

"So now that you're awake why don't you tell me your name." the Doctor asked with a small smile.

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna." she responded while looking back down to the rose.

"Well Blake, could you please inform me about why you were out at almost one in the morning and why you were only wearing only a tee shirt and jeans." Peach asked with a motherly tone in her voice.

"Well ma'am I'm homeless." she politely says.

"Of course you are. I'm asking why weren't you at the local homeless shelter?" Doctor Peach asked with a slight scowl that caused Blake to shrink in on herself just as much as the answer to the question.

* * *

Weiss was currently sitting in her english class unable to focus on anything as her mind refused to think of anything except for the black haired cat faunus that had been unconscious for three days since she had been found, but somehow the frozen girl, whom she had never met, had her near complete and utter attention. Feeling a light tap on her shoulder she turned her head to see one of her few friends Velvet Scarlatina looking at her with concern evident on her face.

"Hey Velvet what's up?" Weiss inquires

"I was wondering if you were ok, you've been staring off into space a lot." Velvet replied with her concern still present.

"Oh I'm fine. I guess my mind is a few miles away." Weiss answered as her mind went back the black cat faunus, but as they were talking Professor Port shushed the girls.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Velvet asked in a more hushed tone.

"No not really I should be fine." Weiss replied in an equally hushed tone. After that the conversation died off and Weiss returned to the distraction that was her thoughts.

* * *

After the bell rang Weiss was uncharacteristically the first one out of class and halfway to the outside doors before she was stopped by a certain blond yelling out for her.

"Hey Weiss wait up would you." Turning around she saw Ruby and Yang chasing after her. Rolling her eyes she slowed her pace to a normal walk to allow her friends the catch up.

"What do you want you blond _oaf_?" she asked with a mock glare on her face and sarcasm in her voice.

"Wow princess someone's worked up." Yang replied just as good naturedly.

"Hey Weiss you weren't planning to head to the hospital without us were you?" Ruby asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"What? Of course not! I was going to wait for you." Weiss' voice cracked with the slightest hint of embarrassment before she huffed and continued to walk away.

"Wow calm down snow angel we were just messing with you." Yang said as she ran after Weiss with Ruby trailing closely behind her. As Weiss stormed off she couldn't help but smile at how much she had changed since she meet her friends three years ago. Back then she was cold, reclusive, and all around, as Yang so elegantly put it, a stuck up snobby bitch. Weiss had originally been insulted by the abrasive blond's words and gone to her sister to seek validation for the claim that the blond was wrong and just jealous. Weiss had forgotten one very important thing about Winter however, while she always had and always will love Weiss she did not fit the role of 'big sister' that Weiss had wanted. That was the exact moment when Weiss was told, rather harshly, how much of a princess and a child she was being and how she was too much like her grandfather. After that, Weiss went back to school and tried to apologize, which required Ruby's intervention to even get Yang to listen, but after all was said and done the girls somehow became closer and soon a friendship grew. Shaking her head from the past she looked back to her friends, who were now directly behind her, and gave them a slight smile which they returned just as enthusiastically.

After a short four mile walk in a near foot of snow the trio reached their desired destination of the hospital. Quickly walking inside to escape the chilling bite of the cold, they shook off as much snow as they could and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello. We are here to see the lady in room 205." Weiss spoke with her usual grace before the receptionist replied in kind.

"Oh you mean Ms. Blake Belladonna." Upon hearing this the jaws of all three girls collectively hit the floor.

"How do you know her name? She's been asleep ever since we brought her in." Weiss asked after picking up her jaw.

"She woke up sometime early this morning." The receptionist responded with a small giggle at the trio's reaction.

"May we see her?" Ruby asked with wide eyes at the fact that the frozen girl was finally awake.

"Yes you may. She's still in room 205 if you're wondering." Once the nurse gave her answer she returned to her work. Weiss looked back to her friends with the smallest bit of excitement before she started to briskly walk towards the elevator. The walk to the elevator was dead quiet as the girl's minds were filled with questions. Once they reached the floor the room was on they all but ran to the room and burst through the door to see the raven haired girl sitting up in surprise with a book in her lap. Weiss studied the girl for some time before she finally spoke in, what she hoped was a warm and gentle tone.

"Hello I'm Weiss Schnee, what's your name?"

* * *

AAAaaaaannnnnnnddddddd cliffhanger, so here is the latest chapter of snowfall. Now I know last chapter I said I would try to update at least once a month, well I picked that concept up and threw it out the window into a wood chipper. To those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed thank you and if you haven't done so please do. Thank you and Ta-ra.

-Danati.


	4. Chapter 4 The Visit

**Chapter 4**

Blake looked up from the book that sat in her lap and studied the woman in front of her. She was dressed in a set of expensive looking winter cloths colored in light blues and whites. Her skin was pale, and looked soft matching her white hair which was done up in a slightly off center ponytail.

"Hello I'm Weiss Schnee, what's your name?" She asked barely over a whisper.

"Hello Miss Schnee I am Blake Belladonna. May I ask why you are here?" Blake responded, before she could be answered however the sounds of a quiet struggle floated through the door.

"Ruby would you move I can't see." A quiet womanly voice whispered in vain as the room was silent.

"I can't see either Yang." A second younger voice retorted just as quietly. The white haired woman rolled her eyes before stepping into the room to reveal a buxom blond and hyper brunette leaning in, both waving sheepishly at getting caught. Blake took a second to run the names through her mind when a small thought clicked.

"You all said your names were Ruby, Weiss, and Yang right?" she asked, "Then are you three the people who found me in the Alley?" She finished when she got a collective nod from the trio.

"Yeah that's right, I'm Yang by the way and that's my sister Ruby." Yang said with a large grin as she pointed to herself and her sister.

"Why would a Schnee help a faunus?" She asked with a cautious tone which caused the collective jaws to hit the floor.

"I'm not… Well I would…. Not all Schnee's are like my grandfather." Weiss Huffed matter of factly. Blake simply raised a single eyebrow at the statement.

"She use to be." Yang added casually.

"Then her sister, Winter Schnee, knocked her down a peg." Ruby added as if she were commenting on the weather. Weiss flustered for a moment before taking in a deep breath and composing herself.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that." She said still blushing slightly.

"So why are you here?" Blake asked, switching topics.

"We came to visit, duh." Ruby said with a childish grin.

"Yeah not every day you get to save a pretty faunus." Yang added with an eyebrow wiggle before being smacked on the back of her head.

"Sorry about her, still have yet to teach her manners." Ruby apologises as she glares at Yang.

"Not a problem." Blake says before holding her hand to her face in an attempt to hide her laugh. For a while the four girls talk about anything and everything until they are interrupted by Ruby voicing a sudden thought.

"Hey Blake what are you going to do once you get out?" The silver eyed woman asked.

"I hadn't thought of that… I guess I will-" Blake started before Weiss jumped from her seat.

"Absolutely not, you are not going to go live on the streets like some vagabond." She roared causing the others to jump. When she realised the scene she caused, the blue eyed woman was quick to sit down in embarrassment.

"I am glad we agree on that princess." A new voice says from the door. Looking up the four teens see an older gentleman with white hair just like Weiss's.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Weiss asks in shock.

"I wish to talk to Ms. Belladonna." He said with an air of nobility as he spoke. Blake hesitated for a moment before answering the businessman's request.

"Only if Dr. Peach is around." She said with a defiant tone.

"Of course, Weiss why don't you and your friends head home, it is getting late after all?" Verdrict Schnee said more than suggested. With a sluggish nod the three teens got up and left, passing the red headed doctor as they left. With parting waves Weiss broke off from the sisters when she saw her father's chauffeur waving at her.

"James do you know why my father wanted to talk with Blake?" The heiress asked the stoic driver.

"No I do not Miss Schnee, but he has asked that we wait until he is done." He responded while leading her to the car. Sliding into the large suv Weiss was nearly instantly consumed by thoughts and ideas on what her father would want with the homeless cat faunus. She knew some of her darker thoughts and worries were baseless, after all this was her father, not her grandfather, but still she couldn't help them. After what felt like hours the back driver's side door open to show Verdrict and…

"Blake?"

* * *

Authors Note

Dantai: Yep that's a nice place to end.(YOU LIE KEEP GOINGGGG- dragonfly) Perfectly wraps up the chapter if you ask me. So for those who follow only this _**I'M BACK BITCHES**_ also you can now thank all crazy fluffy shit on my friend dragonfly, say hi dragonfly.

Hey guys if you didn't notice in appearing in the commentary on a lot of Dantai's stories lately. I'm also like he said the cause of him adding some "fluffy stuff" lately because I love it so I may have influenced it just a little, and if you like it then comment and stuff so he knows you like it too. ALSO WHAT IS THIS CLIFFHANGER DANTAI. I swear he won't tell me anything before he writes it either and he is killing me rn … -Dragonfly

I do my best, well read review and blah blah blah….. Thank you and Ta-ra

-Dantai


End file.
